Deplexentine
by Syrielle
Summary: Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu’il a retenu de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. [Defi 12 de Drudrue]
1. Chapter 1

**DEPLEXENTINE**

Chapitre 1 : Tous les James Potter du monde !

_« Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu'ils a retenus de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. »_

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres, sans vraiment d'évènements particuliers –si on met de côté le fait que Thomas Filt, le préfet des Serdaigle, ait accepté le défi de manger une _Gluantine_ au petit-déjeuner (une grosse chenille verte et visqueuse qui pourrait vous engraisser un moteur de voiture tellement elle était gluante).

Bref, en ce jour de juin, Lily ne se doutait absolument pas que cette journée serait une des plus singulières de sa vie. Tout avait commencé en cours de Potions. Slughorn leur avait demandé de réaliser la Potion de leurs choix, dans le but d'améliorer les résultats de certains et de montrer au grand jour les talents de tant d'autres.

Si Rogue avait opté pour la compliquée _Jouventine_, une potion permettant le rajeunissement des cellules de l'épiderme du visage, Lily s'était confortée dans son choix : _Deplexus_ saurait impressionner Slughorn. Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tous les sixièmes années de réussir une potion qui permettait de décupler ses facultés intellectuelles durant un temps indéterminé, non ? Même si la potion était désormais interdite dans les écoles, Lily était sûre que son choix enchanterait grandement son professeur, qui semblait cultiver un certain goût pour les choses interdites …

Ce fut donc déterminée qu'elle se mit au travail. La salle des Cachots, propice à la préparations des Potions en ce chaud mois d'été, semblait rafraîchir chaque visage tendu vers son chaudron, scrutant la moindre différence, la plus subtile des flagrances, qui auraient pu complètement changer le but de la Potion.

Malgré la lueur tamisée, la très légère brise passant à travers les fenêtres en lui ramenant des odeurs inconnues, James Potter se trouvait fort ennuyé. En effet, le pire des cancres du professeur Slughorn hésitait encore entre plusieurs choix : _Fissa_, qui permettait de cacher les boutons d'acné pendant une heure tout au plus ? _Denmaji_, qui changeait la couleur des oignons en un jaune vif ? Ou encore _Ragus_, qui faisait friser les cheveux lisse d'une façon presque effrayante ?

Il soupira et ferma son manuel d'un geste las. Il fallait se l'avouer, aucune des potions qu'il pourrait réussir ne saurait enchanter Slughorn. _Fissa _pourrait paraître insultante pour l'homme gras au visage boutonneux qu'était le professeur. _Denmaji _ne servait strictement à rien –il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cette potion avait été inventée et surtout ce qu'elle faisait dans son manuel. Et il refusait tout net de réaliser _Ragus_. Slughorn serait bien capable de le faire tester sa propre potion et il était hors de question qu'il détériore l'état de ses cheveux, qui étaient assez lamentables comme ça …

Il promena son regard le long de la Salle, survolant des visages assidus, d'autres rêveurs et certains ennuyés (le chaudron de Peter semblait réellement laisser échapper des bulles d'une substance morveuse et noirâtre).

James était en train de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire quand son regard tomba sur la jolie Lily Evans et son voisin de table, Séverus Rogue. Ces deux-là, se dit-il, railleur, sauraient mettre Slughorn dans tous ses états. Pas comme lui et ses potions qui changeaient les oignons de couleurs …

Il observa plus attentivement Lily, qui, le visage penché sur sa table de travail, hachait finement un quelconque ingrédient, si concentrée qu'elle semblait avoir oublié le monde autour d'elle. Et il faut l'être, constata James, pour oublier l'horrible puanteur que dégageait le caleçon miteux de Servilus. En parlant de celui-ci, il touillait d'un air blasé son chaudron, le regard rivé sur lui.

James grinça des dents. Ce salopard le narguait, comme à son habitude en cours de Potions.

James regardait à nouveau Peter et se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être pire que lui quand une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit. Il voulait impressionner Slughorn. Piquer une fiole de la potion de Lily serait franchement bas et en plus, on remarquerait tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait réalisée. Faire pareil pour Rogue reviendrait au même résultat, sauf qu'il y perdrait plus de fierté. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule solution : piquer une fiole de la potion de Lily, une autre de celle de Rogue et les mélanger !

Après tout, n'était-ce pas Slughorn lui-même qui avait déclaré, il n'y pas si longtemps, que les potions compliquées n'étaient qu'un savant mélange de simples potions ? James Potter se trouva extrêmement ingénieux sur le coup.

Ce fut donc discrètement qu'il procéda aux différentes étapes de son plan. Il attendit que Lily parte chercher un autre ingrédient dans l'armoire et que Rogue –grâce à un joli sort de confusion de son cru- se sente soudain obligé de se rendre aux toilettes, pour plonger une fiole en cristal dans chacun des chaudrons.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, chacun étant trop occupé à réaliser sa potion. Quand Séverus Rogue revint des toilette, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant un James Potter à l'allure plus que suffisante touiller dans son chaudron un beau liquide violet à l'aspect velouté ! Un beau liquide violet à l'aspect velouté qui ressemblait étrangement au sien d'ailleurs …

Par réflexe, Rogue jeta un regard à son chaudron, mais le temps qu'il revienne à celui de Potter, la potion du jeune Griffondor avait déjà viré à un rouge éclatant ! Se disant qu'il avait du rêvé, il revint à son travail et oublia tous les James Potter du monde.

« C'est l'heure ! » Slughorn frappa dans ses mains et tous les ingrédients disparurent des plans de travail alors que plusieurs soupirs ennuyé et coléreux se faisaient entendre. « Le temps est désormais écoulé, et je vous conseille de verser un peu de votre potion dans une fiole ! »

Les élèves obéirent, plus ou moins rapidement et le professeur passa entre les rangs pour voir les résultats. Il hocha la tête de satisfaction en voyant un beau liquide violet à l'aspect velouté frapper les parois de la fiole de cristal de Rogue.

« _Jouventine_ ? » Confirma Slughorn d'un ton gourmand. « Une difficile, et en plus, réussie ! La potion a un côté rosé tout à fait raffiné Rogue, 30 points pour Serpentard, vous les méritez amplement ! »

Il poussa une exclamation en prenant la fiole de Lily Evans dans ses mains. Un liquide ressemblant à du mercure à s'y méprendre y baignait, nimbé par la lueur tamisée de la pièce.

« Très chère ! » Fit Slughorn, impressionné. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez réussi cet exploit ? En un temps aussi limité ? Quoi que, venant de vois Lily, cela ne m'étonne plus. Est-ce bien un _Deplexus_ ? »

Lily confirma d'un hochement de tête timide.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans un des livres de la réserve » Ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

Slughorn caressa la fiole d'une main presque amoureuse tout en la rendant à Lily.

« Un exploit ma chère enfant, rien de moins et pourtant, bien plus ! » Dit-il joyeusement. « 60 points pour Griffondors ! »

Lily exulta de joie sous les grognements à peine audibles de Rogue, qui lui jeta un regard noir.

Un air de pitié incommensurable passa sur le visage du professeur en voyant l'espèce de substance gluante et marron que contenait la fiole de Peter. (« Ne devait-elle pas être orange ? Si ? » Osa-t-il demander sous le regard piteux du jeune garçon).

Son regard se fit plus curieux quand il arriva à la table de James. Contrairement à l'habituelle potion bâteau à laquelle il avait droit depuis la première année de celui-ci, un doux liquide rouge flottait dans le chaudron, noyant les yeux de Slughorn dans diverses teintes vermeilles, partant de l'écarlate le plus soutenu tout en passant par un grenat raffiné.

« Ma foi, c'est un délice pour les yeux Potter ! » Dit le professeur après un instant d'hésitation, l'air destabilisé. « Et puis-je savoir de quelle potion il s'agit ? »

« Eh bien » Commença James, mal à l'aise sous les yeux scrutateurs de Rogue. « Mmmh … heu … De la _Deplexentine_ ! »

« _Deplexentine » _Slughorn parut réellement consterné. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, quels sont ses effets ? D'où sort-elle ? »

« En fait » Osa James en se redressant, en parfait menteur. « Il s'agit d'une potion dérivée de _Denmaji_, sauf que cette fois, celui qui la boit peut changer tout ce qu'il touche en une couleur différente, pas seulement les oignons ! Je l'ai trouvé dans un des nombreux livres de ma mère, professeur ! »

A l'autre bout de la salle, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel alors que Sirius, le pouce en l'air, lui lançait un clin d'œil.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ! » répéta Slughorn, les sourcils froncés. « Veuillez l'essayer, je vous prie Potter ! »

James déglutit. Apparemment, ce vieil homme avait du mal à croire au bobard qu'il venait de lui lancer. Il risqua un regard dans le chaudron. Bon, après tout, n'était-il pas un Griffondor ?

James prit une fiole en cristal et la remplit de liquide. Ce fut donc en fixant les yeux Lily Evans (il préférait mourir en regardant une jolie fille qu'un professeur bedonnant et à moitié chauve) qu'il porta l'objet à ses lèvres ; il le vida d'un trait. Le liquide se répandit dans sa bouche, chaud et onctueux avant qu'il ne l'avale.

Un silence s'était fait dans la salle. Tous semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part ; James lui-même s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien. Niet. Il leva les yeux vers Slughorn, qui, le visage septique, l'observait autant que les autres.

Il fit un clin d'œil indétectable à l'adresse de Sirius qui comprit aussitôt le message. James toucha la table et Sirius saisit sa baguette pour la faire changer de couleur. Le bois d'un marron morne arbora soudainement un rouge criard. Puis James, décidé, toucha la chemise d'un vieux blanc de Slughorn, qui se peignit en un vert boueux sous l'œil dégoûté de celui-ci.

« C'est bon, c'est bon jeune homme ! » Intervint le professeur alors que James allait toucher sa moustache. « Je vous conseille dorénavant de rester assis et de garder vos mains sur vous pour plus de sécurité ! Mais, pour ce petit chef-d'œuvre, j'accorde 20 points à Griffondors ! »

Ses amis l'acclamèrent, chacun s'étant rendu compte de la supercherie. La cloche sonna alors la fin du cours et chacun sortit des cachots le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius tapa dans le dos de James, hilare alors que Rémus se laissait aller à un sourire amusé. Peter demanda maints détails quant à la réalisation de la potion, mais James ne divulgua rien.

Ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner quand _ça_ commença. D'abord une petite douleur anodine dans l'estomac alors que Sirius essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau par rapport à la potion. Puis cette étrange sensation de fraîcheur sur son visage, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent dans le couloir. Ou encore cette impression de clarté, comme s'il se sentait soudainement capable d'entreprendre ce qu'il voulait faire et de le réussir.

Et enfin, cette douleur, là, dans son cœur, comme un million d'épées plus tranchantes les unes que les autres. D'abord supportables, la douleur se fit rapidement plus insistante. Mais le pire, c'est que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Sirius le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Ça va vieux ? T'as l'air crispé ! » Observa-t-il après un moment.

Peter et Rémus continuèrent leur chemin, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. James passa une main fébrile sur son torse et l'enserra de toutes ses forces, comme pour essayer d'arrêter la douleur.

« Je crois que c'est cette potion ! » Déclara James avec difficultés. « Je vais à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda Sirius, inquiet.

« Non, va manger, je fais vite ! »

Sirius obéit à contrecoeur. Les couloirs étaient de nouveau déserts. James eut juste le temps de se rendre aux toilettes quand une autre convulsion le saisit au cœur. Il se roulait par terre en pleurant, ne sachant comment arrêter cette souffrance quand sa vision se dédoubla soudainement ; la douleur s'arrêta immédiatement et il put respirer, de la sueur lui coulant le long des oreilles.

Puis, sans prévenir, sa vue se dédoubla encore une fois et puis, plus rien. Il enleva ses lunettes, les observa sous tous les angles avant de les remettre. Il resta un moment allongé, essoufflé et la gorge douloureuse avant de se relever, un peu plus calme.

Alors, il se figea. Lentement, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, comme pour voir si la scène était réelle ou pas. Devant lui se tenaient deux autres James Potter, identiques à lui sauf à quelques détails près. Si l'un le regardait d'un air avenant, l'uniforme parfaitement ajusté, les cheveux bien coiffés et se tenant droit devant un cabinet, l'autre, totalement débraillé, lui faisait l'effet de lui-même juste après une séance de Quidditch. Celui-ci, appuyé nonchalamment sur les robinets semblait se délecter de ce qui se passait devant lui.

« Si un jour j'avais imaginé qu'on sortirait de sa tête ! » Déclara le débraillé après un moment. « Oh ! Ça va ? »

James ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi. L'autre James s'observa sous tous les angles dans le miroir, à la recherche du moindre faux pli. Il renoua nerveusement sa cravate.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini le devoir de sortilège à rendre pour cet après-midi ! » Dit-il d'une voix sérieuse que James ne se connaissait absolument pas. « Et ça me plairait de voir la bibliothèque en vrai pour une fois. »

Il commença à partir quand James réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses propres yeux.

« Vous êtes sortis de … de moi ? » demanda-t-il, l'air complètement halluciné. « Comment ça se fait ! »

« T'es lent d'esprit … » Observa le James débraillé.

« En fait » le James sérieux s'approcha de lui et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. « La potion de Lily permet de décupler certaines capacités intellectuelles et celle de Séverus de régénérer les cellules du visage. Tu as mélangé les deux et je pense que la Potion de Lily nous as séparés et que celle de Rogue nous a donnés vies humaines. »

James repoussa d'un geste brusque la main de son double, qui essayait maintenant de renouer sa cravate. Le James débraillé s'étira d'un geste souple et s'avança d'un pas lent vers la sortie des toilettes.

« Je vais aller glaner un peu moi … » déclara-t-il, désinvolte.

« Je t'accompagne » Fit le James sérieux. « Cela fait déjà trois fois que Flitwick nous laisse un délai pour ce devoir, il n'en donnera pas un quatrième ! »

« Non ! » Cria James. « Attendez, vous êtes … des parties de moi » Continua-t-il en bafouillant. « Et vous comptez réellement vous balader comme ça dans tout Poudlard ? Mais vous êtes malades ! »

Le James sérieux regarda piteusement ses chaussures cirées alors que le James débraillé levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ecoute, je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, ok ? » Déclara ce dernier. « J'ai envie de profiter de ce moment, sachant parfaitement que ça ne durera pas ! Alors c'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! »

« Ecoute » tenta l'autre James. « On ne fera pas de bêtises, on sera discret ! »

« Non ! » Le vrai James Potter se prit la tête à deux mains. « Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le poing du James débraillé s'enfoncer dans son nez, avant de sombrer.

« Quoi ? Comme ça il n'aura à rien faire, justement ! » Se justifia ce dernier avant de s'en aller.

Le dernier James regarda son confrère à terre, l'air de se demander quoi faire. Puis, haussant les épaules, il finit lui aussi par s'en aller, laissant le vrai James Potter, étendu sur le sol des toilettes, le nez en sang.

¤¤¤

Démonstration n°1, par _J. Potter_ (Mr) : _Toute personne bien constituée possède deux parts en elle : une qui préfère la facilité et l'autre qui dit 'bien faire'. Nos actes seuls démontrent quelle part est la plus grande en nous et nous seuls décidons de démontrer quelle part est la plus grande en nous. Après tout, le choix est une chose qui nous appartient, non ? _

¤¤¤


	2. Deplexentine 2

**DEPLEXENTINE**

Chapitre 2 : Les états d'âme de Séverus Rogue

_« Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu'il a retenu de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. »_

Rogue fulminait encore contre « cet abruti de Potter et ses décérébrés d'amis » quand l'objet de ses pensées l'avait abordé. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il avait un peu traîné à la sortie du cours de Potion, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire avoir par ces idiots de Griffondors.

Encore mécontent du fait que Slughorn ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il avait bel et bien récompensé la bêtise de Potter et de Black, encore tout retourné du fait que Lily Evans ait encore réussi à lui rafler la première place sous le nez, encore fatigué à l'idée d'aller manger, Séverus Rogue ne se serait certainement pas attendu à cette scène.

Un James Potter _parfaitement_ habillé –la chemise rentrée dans le pantalon, la cravate nouée proprement autour du cou, la cape sans faux plis, les chaussures cirées, et surtout, les cheveux _coiffés_- se dirigeait promptement vers la bibliothèque, l'air plus excédé que jamais. Il regardait par terre et Rogue n'en cru pas sa chance quand il passa à côté de lui sans le voir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il le bouscula.

Le Serpentard s'attendit alors à un déluge d'insultes, suivi d'un déluge de sorts, suivi d'un déluge de ricanements. Mais il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça, Merlin !

« Pardon Séverus, je ne regardais pas mon chemin ! » Répondit aimablement Potter, quoi que ayant l'air un peu crispé. « Je suis un peu pressé en ce moment, mais je dois finir le devoir de Flitwick, les cours reprennent bientôt et je n'ai pas encore commencé ! »

« Ça va pas non ?! » Marmonna Rogue, agressif. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup, t'es pas accompagné de tes petits chiens, comme d'habitude ? Black préfère manger sa pâtée avant peut-être ? »

« Je te prie de parler autrement de mes amis, Séverus, il me semble que j'ai été correct jusqu'à présent, non ? » James Potter remonta lentement ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et Rogue s'attendit à le voir brandir sa baguette d'un moment à l'autre. « Ecoute, j'aime bien discuter, mais pas maintenant, je dois finir ce foutu devoir ! »

Il commença à tourner les talons quand la voix de Rogue s'éleva, comme gagnée par un mystérieux courage.

« Discuter ? _Discuter_, Potter ? On parle bien du même terme là ? » L'air désabusé, Rogue fit ce que jamais il n'aurait osé faire contre un des maraudeurs. « T'as quoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ? »

Le Serpentard fit lentement tourner sa baguette dans sa main droite, derrière son dos. Personne n'était là pour défendre Potter. Enfin. Six années d'humiliation dont il pourrait se venger. James, lui, ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va pas, non ? » Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. « On ne s'est jamais parlé de notre vie, je t'ai jamais agressé ! »

« C'est vrai que le terme _humilier_ serait mieux approprié Potter ! » Sans prévenir, Rogue tira sa baguette et la pointa sur son adversaire, qui sembla alors désappointé. Rogue en fut si surpris qu'il faillit en lâcher l'objet. Où étaient donc passés les réflexes du grand poursuiveur ? «_Levicorpus_ ! »

James se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, flottant à trente centimètres du sol, l'air plus effrayé que jamais.

« Fais moi descendre de là ! »

Rogue tourna les talons, un étrange sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter s'était fait battre par lui, Séverus Rogue, ce qui prouvait bien que seuls les autres maraudeurs l'aidaient quand ils se faisaient face. Dans un duel moins lâche, Potter avait lamentablement perdu de sa superbe.

Bien. Il se sentait bien.

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, presque joyeusement. Mais il s'arrêta tout net en voyant _encore une fois_ James Potter. Mais l'air un peu plus … débraillé ? La chemise pendante sur les hanche, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, les yeux bleus plus électriques que jamais et les cheveux en bataille, James Potter dans toute sa splendeur faisait à présent face à Rogue.

« On a fait vite pour se remettre Potter ? » Rogue leva sa baguette vers lui. « C'est pas grave, un autre sort et tu ne se- … »

« _Milpertus_ ! » la voix étrangement rauque de James Potter sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Rogue quand celui-ci se retrouva entièrement nu. « On fait moins le fier maintenant Servilus ? Il m'avait semblé voir un semblant de prétention sur ton visage et j'ai cru bon de te réapprendre la modestie. L'humilité est une chose que j'apprécie chez mes sujets … »

Rogue se retint à grand peine de ne pas lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure. C'était lui, ce monstre d'arrogance, qui lui jetait toutes ces âneries à la figure ? Cachant de sa main la partie la plus intime de son anatomie, Rogue maudissait Potter et tous ses doubles sans oublier ses frères et sœurs et par la même occasion toute sa famille, tout en se demandant où cet idiot avait retrouvé l'assurance qu'il semblait avoir perdu il n'y a pas plus de dix minutes.

Les gens ne changeaient pas aussi vite ? Si ?

« Servilus, je n'aime pas qu'on puisse penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi en ma présence, tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

Potter fit craquer ses jointures alors qu'un lent sourire étirait ses lèvres. Un mouvement de sa baguette suffit à pétrifier le Serpentard. Il déplaça la main de celui-ci, un grand dégoût se lisant sur ses traits.

« C'est petit tout ça Rogue » Dit-il d'un air amusé une après avoir relevé les yeux. « Petit et moche. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant un Rogue complètement mort de peur derrière lui. Les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de la grande salle, l'heure du déjeuner s'étant presque écoulée. Il sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux, mais rien ne coula. Son corps entier était pétrifié. Aucune possibilité de bouger. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire une telle lâcheté chez James Potter.

Au moment où il en fut à espérer qu'un prof passerait vite par ici, James se retourna, l'air calculateur. Sans savoir pourquoi, Rogue vit un maigre espoir naître en lui. Potter marmonna une parole et le Serpentard sentit quelque chose en lui se décontracter. A sa grande stupeur, son visage n'était plus pétrifié. Mais alors qu'il essayait de bouger sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas de même pour le reste de son corps.

« Voilà ! » Potter, l'air aimable, lui fit une stupide révérence. « C'est mieux non ? Les autres pourront te voir pleurer et supplier ta mère … Oui, c'est nettement mieux. »

Et il tourna définitivement les talons. C'est du moins ce qu'en pensa Rogue en le voyant disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Comme il l'avait prévu, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans les couloirs.

Des rires retentirent, des grimaces de dégoût se formèrent, des insultes fusèrent … Rogue ferma durement les yeux, décidé à ne plus jamais les rouvrir sur la bêtise humaine, mais conscient malgré tout que ce geste ne suffirait pas à le faire totalement disparaître.

Ce fut lors de ce moment là qu'il souhaita la mort de James Potter plus que jamais auparavant.

La matinée s'était plus que bien portée pour James, mis à part le fait que Rogue l'ait soulevé du sol et l'ait laissé tel quel dans les airs avant de repartir. Mais bon, Rusard l'avait fait redescendre (« Première fois … Rogue ? … Sûr ? Louche … » avait-il marmonné, l'air ahuri) avant qu'un quelconque élève ne le trouve et James lui en fut reconnaissant (« Merci, monsieur » avait-il dit avant de penser que la tête du concierge à ce moment là valait tout l'or du monde).

Il avait pu finir son devoir et à présent, il allait directement le remettre en mains propres à Flitwick. Quand une voix bien connue retentit dans son dos. L'air content, James se retourna.

« Potter ! » Sirius arrivait derrière lui, haletant. « Ca va pas non ? Je te cherche depuis au moins une demi-heure ! »

« Désolé, j'étais à la biblio ! » James haussa les épaules et continua à marcher, Sirius à sa suite. « J'ai terminé le devoir de Sortilège. A mon avis tu devrais aussi le faire … »

« Pas à moi ! » S'exclama Sirius en frappant James dans le dos. « On a retrouvé Rogue entièrement nu dans les couloirs ! McGo était furieuse ! C'était un beau coup James … »

Sirius arrêta son ami par l'épaule. Alors que James se tournait vers lui, excédé –il fallait bien qu'il rende ce devoir un jour ou l'autre, non ?- le sourire de Black le dissuada soudainement de parler. Le jeune homme avait exactement cette tête là quand il allait parler de …

« Tu vas où ? » Sirius lui fit un grand sourire. « T'as un match cet aprèm, ne l'oublis pas ! »

Sur ce, il l'entraîna promptement vers le terrain, en dehors de Poudlard, pendant que James s'égosillait sur le fait qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir _entièrement_ ses capacités lors du match parce qu'il n'était pas _entièrement_ James Potter. (« Mais oui, James, on sait que tu stresses, pas la peine d'inventer tout ça … » Avait asséné Sirius.)

Sirius ne sut pas qu'il venait de signer la perte des Griffondors en traînant ce James-ci sur le terrain.

James Potter flânait dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une autre bêtise à faire –il avait déjà repeint les murs de la Grande salle aux couleurs de Griffondors (patriotisme oblige !), mis Rogue à nu (blague à part, évidemment), fait s'écouler six seaux d'eau consécutifs sur la tête de Rusard (pourquoi l'avait-il abordé si aimablement ?) et affublé d'un chapeau de bouffon la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore (même lui ne répèterait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait répondu)- quand il entendit des cris venant de dehors.

Un regard lui suffit pour savoir qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch et il se rendit donc vers le terrain, persuadé que cette fin d'après-midi n'en serait que plus belle.

Les gradins étaient remplis, les cris fusaient de toutes parts et Potter en conclut que ce devait être un match très attendu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que Poufsouffle affrontait vaillamment Griffondor !

Sans lui ? Se dit-il, mécontent.

C'était avant qu'il ne se voit, cramponné à son balai, volant à trois mètres d'altitude, l'air plus vert que jamais. Il s'entendit très nettement crier « Je vais vomir les gars ! », à sa plus grande honte.

Alors que les élèves aidant l'infirmière le faisaient descendre de son balai et l'emmenaient, Potter attendit qu'ils disparaissent avant de se présenter à Bibine, l'air plus frais que jamais.

« Mais … Vous .. » Elle pointa la sortie du terrain du doigt, l'air déboussolé. « Vous vous êtes remis aussi vite ? »

« Oui ! » James passa une main arrogante dans ses cheveux. « Après tout, n'est pas James Potter qui veut, non ? »

On le laissa regagner le terrain et le public l'acclama plus fort que jamais alors qu'il s'élevait haut dans les airs, les poings en l'air en signe d'une quelconque victoire.

Il joua alors comme il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Il planta quatorze buts à Poufsouffle, sous l'air ébahi des élèves juste avant que Johnson n'attrape le vif d'or sous les huées du public. Les 'Vive Griffondors !' retentirent alors bien fort et Potter s'en félicita ; il aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi tous les jours.

Rogue observa tout cela depuis les tribunes de Serpentard. Il n'était pas fou. Il avait bel et bien vu un James Potter exécrable au Quidditch partir tout comme il avait bel et bien vu un James Potter Dieu du Terrain arriver.

Tout cela lui rappelait étrangement la scène de ce midi où deux James différents l'avaient abordé.

« Rogue, bouge-toi ! C'est voir Potter gagner _encore une fois_ te met dans cet état songeur, dis-moi ? » Lucius Malefoy donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de son condisciple, décidé à ce que celui-ci se bouge.

« Malefoy, que dirais-tu si tu pensais qu'une personne pouvait se dédoubler et par la même occasion, séparer ses personnalités ? » Finit par dire Rogue.

« Je dirai que je suis bon pour Sainte-Mangouste ! » répondit Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bouge maintenant. Avoir des trucs puants comme toi dans les jambes n'a malheureusement jamais fait parti de mes centres d'intérêt … »

Rogue se décala alors que certains Serpentards ricanaient en passant devant lui.

Peut-être, comme le suggérait Lucius, devenait-il fou ?

¤¤¤

**J'aimerai beaucoup remercier Malum-est, Adelhaidis, Chocolatine, Drudrue, Mag, Malilite, et Earanya pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre **

**J'aimerai m'excuser aussi pour les fautes dans le chapitre précédent et celles qui pourraient figurer dans celui-ci et dans les suivants :p ! Je précise aussi que désormais, les up-date se feront tous les samedi (et contrairement à mon autre fic, il n'y pas de raison pour que cela ne se fasse pas puisque que j'ai terminé cette histoire avant de commencer à la publier).**

**Voilà voilà ! Bisous et à samedi prochain pour la suite ;)**

**Syrielle**


	3. Deplexentine 3

**DEPLEXENTINE**

Chapitre 3 : Lily Evans, James et Potter. Enchantés. [1/2

_« Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu'il a retenu de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. »_

* * *

Lily Evans cheminait lentement mais sûrement vers sa salle commune, l'air radieuse. On était en fin d'après-midi et l'air apportait une fraîcheur nouvelle aux couloirs de Poudlard. Les mille et une senteurs provenant de la forêt interdite lui chatouillaient agréablement le nez. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée magnifique.

Elle avait encore une fois démontré à cet idiot de Rogue que même les sorciers nés moldus avaient leurs place à Poudlard en lui raflant la première place sous le nez. Elle avait eu droit à son plat préféré ce midi (poulet pommes de terre !) même si elle avait failli le recracher à la vue d'un Rogue drapé dans sa nudité.

Une chose inhabituelle, certes mais pas désagréable : Potter lui avait foutu la paix avec ses regards énamourés. Elle avait enfin pu profiter totalement de son après-midi de libre : Après avoir fait son devoir de métamorphose à la bibliothèque (chose étrange, James Potter y était et en plus, _coiffé_ !), après avoir regardé le match de Quidditch avec ses amies, elle avait terminé la journée en bavassant et en se promenant avec Duncan, son copain depuis bientôt … trois jours ? Ou quatre …

Le problème de Lily, c'était qu'elle se lassait bien vite de tous ses copains. Elle en avait eu une multitude. Bon d'accord, elle exagérait : peut-être trois ou quatre (et encore, elle n'avait fait que tenir la main de premier pendant une demi-heure !). Mais bon, voilà.

Elle était avec Duncan pour s'amuser un peu ; il était sympa. Il embrassait bien. Amusant, drôle … On passait du bon temps avec lui. Mais c'était tout. Lily, elle, attendait LE Garçon, avec un grand G : celui attendrait la nuit pour faire une promenade avec elle, l'interdit étant tellement plus tentant ! (Duncan préférait faire ça vers quatre heures, l'après-midi, afin de pouvoir finir ses devoirs plus tard).

Celui, qui, lors du bal de Poudlard, viderait la piste pour l'inviter à danser … Celui qui la dissuaderait d'aller s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors … Celui qui lui dirait qu'elle était belle, perdue dans ses pensées, mais qu'elle l'était encore plus quand elle le souriait … Celui qui, d'un simple regard, lui donnerait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, maintenant …

Bah ! C'était beau de rêver …

C'est du moins ce que se dit Lily en bousculant quelqu'un sur son passage.

« Non, Lily, c'est moi, je suis désolé. » James Potter l'aida à se relever, un charmant sourire aux lèvres. « Ca va ? »

« Moui » Bafouilla Lily, gênée. « Mmh, et toi ? »

Lily avait bien conscience que, depuis le début de l'année, James Potter avait changé. Mais pas à ce point, si ? Il lui semblait soudainement que les cheveux décoiffés avaient plus de charme que cette espèce de … de _raie _tracée dans le crâne. Et puis, ça lui faisait tout bizarre de voir Potter si bien habillé ; la chemise rentrée, la cape bien ajustée …

Le même sourire maladroit. Lily lui sourit et ramena une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

« Ça va toi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement. « T'as l'air … changé ? »

« Bof, peut-être que j'suis encore un peu pâle, mais ça va » Il sourit. « Le Quidditch … »

« Bravo pour ta prestation, quatorze buts ! C'était impressionnant ! » Lily se mordit la lèvre, l'air gêné. « Heu … Ca te dérange pas si je fais quelque chose ? »

Intrigué, James la laissa faire tout en se demandant si la phrase sur les quatorze buts était destinée à faire rire ou pas. Lily le décoiffa un peu avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« C'est mieux comme ça" Dit-elle. « Bon, j'y vais, je dois finir mon devoir de Métamorphose pour demain ! »

« On le fait ensemble, si tu veux ! » Proposa James en se _recoiffant _« Moi non plus je l'ai pas encore fait. »

Lily pesa le pour et le contre puis le regard serein de son interlocuteur la fit se décider plus vite.

« Ok ! Alors, disons, à dans une demi-heure dans la salle commune alors ! » Lily poursuivit son chemin, un étrange sentiment naissant en elle.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait une discussion aussi calme avec James Potter. Mais bon, le crack de la Métamorphose lui serait d'une aide utile pour le devoir !

James s'en alla lui aussi, heureux. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il s'arrêta, surpris. Devant, un autre James Potter s'amusait à placer des bombabouses à retardement sur les tableaux. Il soupira, exaspéré.

« Quand grandiras-tu un peu ? » Demanda James en continuant son chemin. « C'est puéril … »

Potter se retourna et passa une main arrogante dans ses cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça tu dragues la petite Evans ? » Demanda-t-il lentement. « Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose à un petit chien obéissant comme toi ? Ce qui lui faut, c'est un gars qui lui fasse découvrir plein de chose, qui lui fasse sortir de son univers morne et sans intérêt … Qui lui fasse découvrir les interdits… »

« Lily n'est pas une fille comme ça » répondit cordialement James. « Et je doute que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi qui lui faudrait. Tu es bien trop … impulsif … »

« Imprévisible tu veux dire ! » S'exclama Potter. « Ecoute, faisons un marché : tu aimes Lily, je l'aime aussi. Nous verrons donc sur qui elle craquera en premier ! Mais, te fais pas trop d'illusion … »

« Soit … » James continua sa route avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Lily a autre chose à faire que d'écouter un dragueur comme toi lui conter ses exploits de coureur … »

« Tu sais pas que les filles aiment qu'un gars beau, drôle, intelligent les drague ? Tu ne le savais pas ? » Potter esquissa un fin sourire. « En plus je suis riche, alors franchement … »

Mais James avait déjà décampé. Potter se retourna et continua son activité du moment : mettre des bombabouses sur les tableaux, dont les personnages le toisaient d'un air particulièrement empli de dédain.

« C'est tout à fait inconcevable ! Quand je pense que j'ai connu votre arrière grand-père ! » Osa une dame qui allaitait un bébé. « Un homme charmant. Franchement, quelle décadence ! »

Potter prit donc le soin de placer sa plus grosse bombabouse sur la tête de nourrisson, tout en faisant son plus beau sourire à la dame, qui le regardait d'un air livide.

Quelque part, dans les toilettes pour hommes du deuxième étage, un jeune girffondor se réveilla, l'esprit embrouillé. James Potter, le vrai, l'unique, attendit quelque seconde, le temps que sa vue se stabilise, avant de se lever.

« J'ai mal au crâne ! » Marmonna-t-il en se rendant vers les robinets.

Après s'être lavé le visage –il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait de découvrir que son nez avait épuisé le stock de sang qu'il contenait- il sortit des toilettes.

Il vit avec surprise, en traversant les couloirs, que l'ardeur du soleil était tombée et qu'il ventait un peu dans le parc. Serait-on en fin d'après-midi ?

Il ne savait absolument pas comment il était arrivé dans les toilettes, peut-être les Serpentards ? En tous cas, cela lui avait permis de se remettre en question : ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont les reflets de nos désirs ? Et James Potter avait fait un de ces rêves …

Ou un cauchemard. Il s'était vu d'abord parfaitement _coiffé_ –un exploit en soi- puis s'était lui-même flanqué un coup de poing. Ou un autre James Potter l'avait frappé ? Bref, c'est particulièrement embrouillé qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie pour soigner son nez.

L'infirmière l'accueillit alors d'un mauvais œil.

« Potter ? Encore vous ? C'est quoi ce nez !? » Argua-t-elle en le poussant vers un lit alors que James marmonnait quelque chose du genre 'encore vous ?'.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Un cognard ? Ou est-ce encore ce stress post-match qui vous traumatise ? » Elle prit rapidement un thermomètre et le fourra dans la bouche de son jeune patient, qui avait à ce moment là une vraie tête d'ahuri. « Cela vous fait saigner du nez ? Peut-être est-ce grave ? Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant … »

James recracha le thermomètre.

« Stress post-match ? C'est une blague ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Tenez-vous tranquille, monsieur ! » Pompom Pomfresh soupira et posa sa main sur le front de James. « Je pense que vous devriez rester là ce soir. Monsieur Potter, je vous assure, je ne vous avais jamais dans un tel état. Vous aviez des hallucinations … Vous déliriez … Vous prétendiez même que vous n'étiez pas entièrement James Potter ! Je vous en prie, un seul Potter, c'est largement suffisant … Franchement, plusieurs James Potter, quelle absurdité ! »

James resta les bras ballants, laissant l'infirmière lui faire une série de tests. Ou il devenait fou, ou il rêvait encore, où son rêve était réalité. Ou il devenait fou.

_Plusieurs James Potter_ ?

¤¤¤

« Lunard … » Sirius soupira et abandonna sa partie de cartes. « J'en ai marre de jouer tout seul. Même Mireille, l'échappée de Ste-Mangouste là, elle m'a regardé bizarrement ! Où est James ? »

Rémus soupira et posa sa plume sur la table. Il s'étira deux minutes et regarda d'un œil désolé le dortoir, qui était dans un parfait désordre.

« Et si tu profitais de son absence pour ranger un peu hein ? » tenta-t-il avec tout de même un peu d'espoir.

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! » déclara Sirius après avoir fait semblant d'hésiter entre son idée et celle de Rémus. « On regarde sur la carte ! »

Sirius fonça sous le lit de James et y retira un vieux parchemin jauni et craquelé à certains endroits. Il prit sa baguette de sa poche et récita brièvement 'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises'.

« Alors ? » demanda distraitement Rémus, intrigué parce que son ami était resté planté devant la carte depuis plus de trois minutes sans rien dire. « Alors ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est pas si au point que ça cette carte ! » Commença Sirius.

« Comment ça ? » Fit Rémus en lui arrachant la carte des mains. « Elle est très bien cette carte ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra trois points distincts sur la carte.

« Elle est très bien oui. » Soupira alors Sirius, amusé. « Sauf que d'après elle, il y aurait trois James Potter à Poudlard. Tout de même hallucinant, non ? »

« En effet » Acquiesça Rémus en regardant la carte sous tous ses angles. « Ma foi, un seul James Potter, c'est largement suffisant ! »

« Suffisant ? » marmonna Sirius en retournant à ses cartes. « Trop tu veux dire ? »

¤¤¤

**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce petit retard ! Ensuite, je remercie beaucoup Drudrue, lily forever, Norianne, Chocolatine, nono-chan230, et Malum-est, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très, très plaisir !**

**Sur ce, à samedi prochain (sans faute, promis :p)**

**Syrielle**


	4. Deplexentine 4

**DEPLEXENTINE**

Chapitre 4 : Lily Evans, James et Potter. Enchantés. [2/2 

_« Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu'il a retenu de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. »

* * *

_

Lily suçota distraitement le bout de sa plume. Assise à une table de la salle commune des Griffondors, elle avait décidé de commencer son devoir sans James. Et cela s'annonçait bien long, malheureusement pour elle.

_Dissertez sur trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant, à savoir comment le cerveau humain réagit-il face à la transformation de ses gènes ? Quels facteurs interviennent lorsqu'il s'agit de magie, peut-on continuer à lancer des sorts sous forme animale ? La capacité musculaire est-elle la même que sous forme humaine ? _

Lily soupira. Franchement, qui se souciait des gènes qui se transformaient ? On était dans le feu de l'action, on a réussi à se transformer, alors, vraiment, basta le fonctionnement ! C'était du moins son point de vue.

Une chaise bougea devant elle, émettant un grincement peu agréable et elle leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. James Potter réajusta élégamment ses lunettes et lui sourit gentiment.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il gaiement. « Ce devoir ? »

Lily fit voler sa feuille jusqu'à lui, l'air ennuyé. James la parcourut d'un œil expert. Puis il sortit ses affaires et rendit sa feuille à Lily.

« C'est simple. » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la première question. « Il faut savoir que quand un corps humain se transforme en un corps animal, tout se modifie : l'apparition de poils ou de plumes, le système nerveux, digestif ou sanguin … On se rend alors compte que toutes les questions du sujet se rejoignent, Lily ! »

James fit une pause et Lily lui sourit, captivée.

« Toutes ces modifications sont des facteurs importants lorsqu'il s'agit de magie ! Peu importe que tu puisses tenir ou non une baguette, que tu saches lancer des sorts silencieusement, tu ne pourras pas faire de magie. Car on part du principe que si tu veux le faire, il suffit de te retransformer. C'est le seul acte magique que tu pourras faire. » James fit lentement tourner sa plume dans ses doigts et continua d'une voix grave. « Après, il y a des situations particulières ; mais sache que faire de la magie sous forme animale, en général, n'est pas du domaine de la magie qui nous est enseignée à Poudlard. C'est vraiment difficile en fait. »

« De la magie noire ? » s'exclama Lily en écarquillant les yeux « De la magie mauvaise ? »

« Lily. » James eut l'air hésitant et pesa ses mots avec soin. « Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise magie. Tout dépend de la façon dont tu l'utilises, à quels buts tu la destines. La magie est une chose universelle, seuls nos choix sont différents. Certains s'en servent pour faire le bien, d'autre pour rendre la vie plus facile. »

« Mais c'est mal d'utiliser la magie pour faire du mal ! » Lily s'appuya sur sa chaise. « Un _Avada Kedavra_ n'a aucun autre but que celui de tuer, non ? »

« Oui, mais en partant du fait que c'est un sort interdit. » Répondit James.

« Voilà ! » Lily saisit l'argument au vol. « C'est interdit donc c'est mal. Ce sort est lâche, il ne laisse nullement la possibilité de se défendre à l'autre ! »

« Tu sais … » James fixa ses prunelles d'un bleu électrique dans celles de Lily. « Je pense honnêtement que pour chaque sort il y a une façon de se défendre. » Puis il ajouta en la voyant rouvrir la bouche. « Réfléchis bien. Quelque part, le sort de la mort, c'est de te prouver que tu n'es pas immortel. Tu peux te défendre en faisant à ton tour quelque chose d'éternel, qui restera gravé dans les mémoires pour des millénaires et des millénaires. Quelque chose qui vivra pour toi.»

« Les actes. » Acquiesça Lily. « Seules nos actions et nos choix peuvent nous rendre immortels … »

James lui fit un sourire en coin, heureux qu'elle l'ait compris.

« Voilà ! Je vais commencer ce devoir moi ! » Fit James en se penchant sur son parchemin, sa plume en main.

Alors que le grattement silencieux qui s'en élevait gagnait les oreilles de Lily, la jolie rousse se surprit à regarder son camarade de classe du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant ses devoirs. Où donc James Potter avait-il acquis cette maturité ? Il en devenait presque agréable d'être avec lui …

¤¤¤

La nuit avait établi ses quartiers dans le ciel qui recouvrait le château de Poudlard. Sirius se tortilla un peu dans son lit, l'air songeur.

Il finit par faire part de ses états d'âme à Rémus.

« Rémus, mon humble ami de toujours. Ne trouves-tu pas notre Jamesie un peu distant ces temps-ci ? »

« Mmrggrg » Fut la seule chose que perçut Sirius au milieu des marmonnements du lycanthrope.

« Il n'est même pas revenu au dortoir ! » Chuchota Sirius en risquant tout de même un coup d'œil vers le lit de son ami. « C'est tout de même inadmissible. »

« Sirius … » Fit alors la voix endormie de Rémus. « Tu es mal placé pour parler. Tu découches pratiquement toutes les semaines. Maintenant laisse moi dormir, j'en ai marre de tes angoisses nocturnes. »

¤¤¤

La nuit avait établi ses quartiers dans le ciel qui recouvrait le château de Poudlard. James se tortilla un peu dans son lit, l'air songeur.

« Vous resterez ici pour la nuit Potter ! » Avait dit Pomfresh au vrai James Potter. « Je vous garde en observation cette nuit et si aucune autre chose inhabituelle ne se passe d'ici demain matin, je vous relâche ! »

James avait acquiescé mollement, plus par mécanique qu'autre chose. Dans l'après-midi, Peter était passé parce que des pustules lui avaient poussé sur le visage. Il l'avait fusillé du regard avant de grogner que lui, James Potter, était vraiment lâche et que « jamais avant il ne s'en était pris à un de ses propres amis avant. »

Puis ce fut au tour d'Anny qui accompagnait Sylvia, une de ses amies. James ne la connaissait absolument et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas celle-ci de le remercier un nombre incalculable de fois à propos d'un devoir de Sortilège ou quelque chose comme ça.

Enfin vint Franck Londubat, un septième année des Griffons, qui affirma l'avoir vu au moins sept fois en un quart d'heure à plusieurs endroits différents.

Soit il devenait complètement cinglé, soit il avait inconsciemment –mais alors très inconsciemment- acquit le don de pouvoir se tenir à plusieurs endroits différents au même endroit.

Mais bon, la première solution lui semblait étrangement la plus logique …

¤¤¤

La nuit avait établi ses quartiers dans le ciel qui recouvrait le château de Poudlard. Lily se tortilla un peu dans son lit, l'air songeur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tâtonna un peu sur sa table de nuit et réussit à prendre sa baguette et un des livres qui y somnolaient. Elle fit un discret '_lumos_' et entreprit la difficile tâche de tourner les pages du bouquin et de tenir sa baguette à la fois.

Quand elle entendit un coup discret sur la fenêtre. Au début, elle avait cru rêver et retourna à ses problèmes de coordonnatrice de tâches quand le bruit se reproduisit. Cette fois-ci, Lily, en longue chemise de nuit, se leva doucement, et, serrant sa baguette à la main, elle se rendit à la fenêtre en rasant les murs.

Elle inspira à fond et sans crier gare, elle ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, surprenant la même occasion un James Potter aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui porta sa main droite à son cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ca va pas d'être aussi brusque Evans ?» Potter inspira et après lui avoir fait un regard inquisiteur, il lui tendit la main.

Lily sembla alors remarquer qu'il se tenait debout sur son balai dernier cri. Elle ignora la main du jeune homme et chuchota nerveusement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Elle regarda autours d'elle pour voir si ses amies continuaient à dormir.

« Je suis venu te proposer … » D'un mouvement souple de la cheville, James Potter ramena son balai plus près de la fenêtre, se tenant toujours debout. « … une petite balade nocturne dans les airs. Ca te tente ? »

Lily déglutit et regarda en bas, puis autours d'elle, puis la main de James et ce manège visuel continua pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide.

« C'est bien parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir alors ! » Ronchonna-t-elle pour la forme en se hissant sur le balai avec l'aide de James.

Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer la fenêtre que l'objet piqua vertigineusement vers le bas. Elle coulissa jusqu'au dos de James Potter, passa ses mains autour des hanches du garçon, et poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant le sol se rapprocher, en même temps que James rigolait.

Au dernier moment, il releva le manche de balai et ils retournèrent dans les airs en douceur. Lily se remit alors à respirer. Tout en gardant ses mains nouées autours de James, elle se surprit à penser que c'était le genre de choses inattendues qu'elle avait longtemps espéré de Duncan.

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et se laissa bercer par le vent, alors que James l'interrogeait :

« Alors tu aimes ? » Dit-il tout bas.

« Ca va » Sourit Lily. « Un peu suicidaire, mais sans plus … »

James Potter avait toujours été un bon camarade de classe, et six ans ensemble, forcément, on tisse des liens solides. Même pendant sa phase où il faisait l'imbécile avec elle, Lily avait toujours su inconsciemment qu'ils étaient amis et que quelques parts, ils aimaient tous les deux ce petit jeu de défis.

Ils étaient toujours un peu complices.

« Regarde les étoiles ! » James tapota sa main. « Tu dors pas au moins ? »

Lily rit puis leva les yeux autour d'elle, l'air ébloui. Ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite et le ciel était si dégagé que Lily avait l'impression de nager au beau milieu des étoiles. La vue spectaculaire de Poudlard d'en bas rajoutait du charme au voyage et Lily se surprit à apprécier le moment.

Ils parlèrent peu, profitant surtout de la vue et quand James la ramena à son dortoir, l'aube se levait, illuminant les cieux de sa palette or et rose aux teintes les plus délicates. Poudlard sembla alors inondé des plus belles couleurs aux subtiles variances.

Lily sourit et, aux bords de sa fenêtre, elle contempla encore cet éblouissant spectacle. James se redressa lentement sur son balai afin de pouvoir se tenir debout.

« Merci de m'avoir montré ça ! » Chuchota Lily en souriant, afin de ne pas réveiller ses amies. « C'était magnifique. »

James eut un vague signe de la tête et Lily remarqua alors qu'il semblait … _différent_ de hier après-midi. L'air plus décontracté, plus charmeur, moins sérieux.

Alors qu'elle commençait à fermer la fenêtre, elle le sentit tirer brusquement sur sa robe de chambre. James colla alors furieusement ses lèvres aux sienne et les retira tout aussi vite. Il s'envola alors en rigolant, laissant derrière lui une Lily interdite qui ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer.

¤¤¤

Sirius bailla et s'étira tel un chat. Rémus était déjà levé et arrangeait sa cravate d'un air distrait alors que Peter émergeait de son lit, de vilaines cernes aux yeux.

« Ça va Pete ? » demanda Sirius. « On dirait que t'as mal dormi.. »

« Allé à l'infirmerie … Crème pour furoncle affreusement douloureuse … » Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller.

Puis il se redressa brusquement.

« Tout ça à cause de James ! » Ronchonna-t-il.

Sirius et Rémus se jetèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« Ça peut pas être lui, il a découché hier soir ! » Informa alors Black, comme une évidence.

« Ça se peut pas ! » marmonna Peter en se dégageant de sa couette. « Il est resté à l'infirmerie ! »

« On ira le voir alors ! » Fit Rémus d'un air abasourdi. « Pourquoi il s'est pas enfui ? Il doit vraiment être mal ! »

¤¤¤

« … et là, le troisième James m'a foutu un coup de poing hors du commun ! » récita James à toute vitesse. « Et quand je me suis réveillé, pleins d'évènement bizarres se sont succédés ! Anny –je ne la connais absolument pas !- est venue me remercier pour son devoir, je n'ai jamais frappé Peter de ma vie et Franck affirme m'avoir vu plusieurs fois en un quart d'heure, à plusieurs endroits différents ! »

Il reprit sa respiration fébrilement tout en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Rémus tapotait d'un air septique le dossier de sa chaise, seul bruit au milieu du lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« … Ecoute vieux frère. » Finit par dire Sirius d'un ton aimable. « Y a pas de honte à être malade tu sais ? Ste-Mangouste fait de vrais miracles de nos jours ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » reprit James, angoissé. « Pomfresh a dit que j'avais fait une crise de stress à cause du match de Quidditch puis que j'étais reparti y jouer ! Je n'ai pas joué du tout au Quidditch hier ! »

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? » Rémus tira ses deux autres amis par la manche, un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres. « On va te laisser prendre tes médicaments puis on reviendra te voir au déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Ils s'en allèrent quand James cria d'une voix hallucinée :

« N'oubliez pas : quoi qu'il advienne, je suis le véritable James Potter ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus à la fin de la phrase.

« On t'apportera des oranges ! » Ajouta alors Sirius en déguerpissant, les deux autres Maraudeurs à sa suite.

Une fois la porte fermée, ils se regardèrent alors d'un air effrayé.

« C'était qui lui ? » déclara Sirius en faisant référence à James. « Je ne le connais pas »

« Allez voir ce qu'il a encore fait ! » Rémus partit d'un air décidé vers sa salle de cours. « Arrêtez de dramatiser, je parie qu'il sera sur pieds au déjeuner ! »

« Ouais … » répondit Peter d'un ton septique.

¤¤¤

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu **

**Je remercie bien beaucoup Chocolatine, Drudrue, Nono-chan230, Eliane and katusha, Lily forever, Malum-est, et Mag ( je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire, c'était le but ! Moi, ils me plaisent tous les deux, les James XD) pour leurs reviews !**

**Bisous et à samedi prochain !**

**Syrielle ;)**


	5. Deplexentine 5

**Petite note à Malilite : **Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'avais pas fini la réponse à ta review lorsque j'ai appuyé par inadvertence sur le bouton 'envoyer'. Donc je voulais te dire vraiment merci pour ta review, que j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**

* * *

**

**DEPLEXENTINE**

Chapitre 5 : Farces mystérieuses

_« Quand James Potter décide de mettre en pratique les seuls mots qu'il a retenu de ses cours de Potion, cela peut faire des étincelles. Il va vous le démontrer présentement. »_

* * *

Lily soupira et risqua un discret regard vers le premier bureau de la première rangée de la classe, où James Potter, le dos droit et fier, remontait lentement ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, faisant ressortir le fait que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il avait l'air d'écouter le professeur Binns d'un air si mécontent que Lily alla même jusqu'à penser qu'il prêtait attention au cours de celui-ci.

Puis, elle tourna lentement la tête en arrière, où Sirius Black continuait de regarder son meilleur ami d'un air abasourdi. Rémus, lui, observait James d'un air indéchiffrable et rempli d'émotion alors que Peter luttait apparemment contre une furieuse envie de se lever pour aller voir James : ses fesses semblaient tressauter d'elles-mêmes sur le siège de la chaise et son petit air d'enfant frustré n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Lily essaya alors de retourner à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Essayer de percer l'esprit insondable des Maraudeurs n'était pas très bon pour elle. Alors que dans un élan de détermination où elle prenait sa plume pour noter le cours, une étrange fumée sortit de derrière le bureau de Binns, qui continua à parler de sa voix monocorde, sans y prêter attention.

La fumée s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure, dégageant une odeur âcre qui piquait la gorge et les yeux. Ceux de Lily s'humidifièrent vite et elle dut rapidement battre des paupières et porter la main à sa bouche.

« Bouaaah ! » Alice, une de ses camarades se pinçait si fort le nez que ses joues en devenaient roses. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Une Poufsouffle située devant le bureau caqueta, attirant l'attention de Lily et de ses condisciples. Une espèce de flaque se formait, lâchant des effluves nauséabonds. Lily eut envie de vomir quand elle vit la couleur marron terreuse du liquide flasque qui s'écoulait lentement partout dans la salle.

Alors que tout le monde paniquait, certains montant sur leur chaise ou bureau pour éviter de toucher la flaque qui s'étalait, Lily aperçut –en plein milieu du brouhaha général- James Potter assis sur le bureau, se balançant les jambes d'un air si gai qu'elle sut tout de suite qu'il était l'auteur de cette blague putride et puante –au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Mais ce qui l'empêcha de l'injurier, c'était le fait qu'elle voyait aussi James Potter à sa place de devant en train de grimacer face à tout ce désordre. Elle avait aperçu deux James Potter. Elle se retourna, le visage abasourdi, pour voir les Maraudeurs, qui semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle regarda alors le James sur le bureau et une espèce de connexion s'établit entre eux.

Lily, les yeux plongés dans les prunelles du bleu si électrique de James Potter, sut alors qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle serra le rebord de la table de sa main droite, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Interdite, elle regarda James Potter se lever du bureau, lui faire une rapide révérence suivi d'un clin d'œil et s'en aller discrètement vers la porte, alors que l'autre James Potter tapotait des doigts son bureau, l'air sombre et mécontent, fusillant le deuxième James du regard.

Lily chancela. Personne n'avait semblé remarqué le manège.

« Lily ? Ca va ? » Demanda Alice, l'air préoccupé. « Tu es toute pâle »

Elle ne répondit pas. McGonnagal arriva d'un air mortifié dans la salle et se pinça le nez d'un air navré. Elle réclama bientôt le silence. On n'entendit alors plus que le bruit d'évier bouché qui s'échappait de derrière le bureau de Binns, et Binns lui-même qui continuait de réciter inlassablement son cours sur la révolte des Gobelins.

« Ecoutez ! » Dit alors la dame. « Il semblerait que toutes les évacuations d'égouts de Poudlard aient éclaté au même moment. Je doute fortement que le hasard y soit pour quelque chose mais les cours seront annulés jusqu'à demain matin, d'ici la fin des réparations ! »

James Potter prit alors la parole d'un ton cassant, interrompant les cris de joie qui s'élevaient partout dans la salle.

« Ne peut-on pas les réparer par magie ? »

« Potter. » McGonnagal leva les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que vous savez mieux que quiconque dans cette école que les fortification de Poudlard datent de plus de plusieurs siècles et que les réseaux d'évacuation sont si longs et compliqués que toute la nuit sera nécessaire aux mages réparateurs. De plus, vous quatre (elle désigna les Maraudeurs du doigt) vous passerez dans mon bureau dès que tout ce désordre aura prit fin ! Et croyez-moi, vous allez m'entendre ! »

« On n'a rien fait ! » Se défendit Sirius d'un air ahuri.

Si ahuri que McGonnagal eut un instant l'air de douter.

« Je ne veux rien entendre Black ! Demain soir au plus tard dans mon bureau ! »

¤¤¤

Rémus pesta en voyant sa chaussure s'enfoncer dans une espèce de tas noirâtre qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas pu voir à temps. Sirius avait éclaté de rire puis s'était soudainement arrêté, le visage figé : un liquide gluant et _chaud_ lui dégoulinait sur les épaules. Il s'écarta violemment, bousculant Rémus. Même le plafond fuyait.

« Si je tenais celui qui a fait ça ! » Grogna Rémus.

Peter, lui, regarda, l'air déconcerté, sa cape un peu trop grande balayer toutes les immondices qui traînaient par terre derrière lui.

« Je savais que cette robe ne m'allait pas ! » Marmonna-t-il en relevant les pans du tissu pour limiter les dégâts.

James Potter secoua la tête d'un air navré. Et les cours ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi de marcher quand Sirius eut une illumination. La flaque s'étalait dans tout Poudlard ; l'idée s'était faite d'elle-même. D'un bond, il saisit un livre dans le sac de Peter, qui protesta énergiquement, et le lança par terre devant l'œil désappointé de ses amis. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il posa son pied droit dessus et du gauche, poussa à la manière d'un skate-board.

Alors que le livre commençait à glisser sous les yeux consternés de Peter, Sirius se stabilisa dessus, et c'est en poussant des cris tout à fait stupides et en rigolant à tout va qu'il dévala les couloirs de Poudlard à une vitesse impressionnante, éclaboussant d'une vague putride tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

James secoua de nouveau la tête d'un air navré, avant d'apercevoir le coup d'œil suspicieux que lui lançait le lycanthrope.

« Quoi ? » Se défendit-il en serrant ses livres contre lui d'un geste protecteur. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire pareil ? »

« James ! » Rémus accentua son coup d'œil suspicieux. « Tu serais le premier à le suivre. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, si ? »

James haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

« Au fait, t'es rapidement sorti de l'infirmerie il me semble ! Le temps d'aller te voir et de retourner en cours, t'y étais déjà ! » Informa Peter en essayant de ne pas penser à son livre –pourvu que ce ne soit pas celui de métamorphose ! « C'est trop rapide. »

« Infirmerie ? » James fronça les sourcils et accéléra le pas, l'air fatigué. « J'ai quitté l'infirmerie hier ! »

« Mais hier t'y étais pas ! » Fit Peter en le voyant s'éloigner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Il se tourna vers Rémus ; celui-ci semblait partagé entre plusieurs choix, ne sachant lequel choisir.

« Je ne sais pas Peter. » Finit-il par dire. « Mais c'est une bonne question »

¤¤¤

Lily respira à fond. Elle était assise seule sur un des bancs du parc, de quoi se remettre un peu les pensées en ordre. Deux James. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, si ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? »

Lily releva la tête et vit un James Potter débraillé lui faire face, tout sourire.

« Je comprends que là-bas –il pointa la château- l'air est irrespirable, mais je n'ai pas donné à l'école la chance de manquer les cours une journée pour que tu te morfondes ici toute seule … » Dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien » Commença Lily, perplexe. « Tu vas te moquer de moi, mais j'ai vu deux personnes comme toi. Un sort de dédoublement ? »

Lily retint sa respiration, attendit un instant la réaction de James. Il se passa doucement la main dans les cheveux, l'air perdu.

« C'est bizarre … » Dit-il finalement « Très bizarre »

Il se releva sous les yeux remplis de questions de Lily et s'en alla, les mains fourrées dans les poches.

Alors j'ai rêvé ? Se dit Lily plusieurs minutes plus tard, le regard rivé sur le lac opaque de Poudlard, où les rayons ardents du soleil s'y reflétaient.

¤¤¤

Deux semaines s'étaient bientôt finies sous le signe d'un festival de farce dont personne n'en savait la cause. Ce n'était sûrement pas les Maraudeurs, qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir – James Potter fréquentait énormément la bibliothèque, à la grande surprise de McGonnagal, qui commençait sérieusement à douter de la culpabilité des quatre garçons dans l'affaire des égouts défectueux.

Potter commençait à se lasser de ses propres blagues et secrètement, l'idée qu'on ne sache pas que tout ce génie venait de lui, lui était particulièrement difficile à avaler. La solitude avec laquelle il s'enveloppait commençait aussi à lui peser. Le temps paraissait si long quand on était seul …

James lui, passait ses journée à essayer d'assouvir sa soif de connaissance. La bibliothèque était le lieu idéal : le silence et le calme qui y régnaient étaient propices à l'apprentissage et James était content d'avoir enfin découvert un endroit où il était certain de trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. On était en fin d'après-midi et le fait qu'on était samedi ne rendait la journée que plus belle. James Potter, la cravate dénouée et les pans de sa chemise retombant sur les hanches, lança un caillou à la surface du lac et réussit à faire cinq ricochets.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et un autre caillou fut lancé, mais il tomba à pic dans les profondeurs du lac.

« C'est pas comme ça » Dit bassement Potter. « Tu dois le lancer comme s'il devait voler jusqu'à l'infini. »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir l'autre James, qui se grattait la nuque d'un air perplexe.

« Voler toute sa vie ? » Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. « Je doute qu'un caillou puisse voler toute sa vie, même par magie … »

Ils s'assirent à même le sol dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé. Le silence s'était établi ; le vent soufflait légèrement et le ciel commençait à rosir.

« J'aime cette vie » déclara Potter. « Je peux faire autant de blagues que je veux ; je peux enfin me venger de tous les élèves qui se moquaient de moi. Je peux enfin toucher Lily … »

« Moi aussi j'aime cette vie. » Lui répondit son condisciple. « Mais il est temps de retourner d'où l'on vient. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas vraiment de vrais sorciers. »

« Non » Potter leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air nostalgique. « Pour toi ça va. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui » Continua bassement James. « On est deux parties entières de James Potter. Mais Poudlard –il balaya d'un regard le parc- c'est bientôt fini. Quand on sera dehors, face à Voldemort et à ses monstres, je n'existerais plus. Toi tu seras là et tu lui dicteras tes sages paroles. Il n'aura plus le temps de s'amuser. Il ne voudra plus s'amuser. »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi j'accepterai de quitter ce monde hein ? Pourquoi ? Tout ce dont je rêve est ici et je suis sûr de pouvoir y vivre éternellement. Même sans amis. »

« Tu ne quitteras pas ce monde, tu le vivras à travers James. Nous sommes James. Et puis, il faudra grandir un jour ou l'autre, non ? » Dit doucement James en jouant avec un brin d'herbe. « Et je te l'ai dit, sans l'un de nous, James ne peut pas être James. Laissons le vivre sa vie maintenant qu'on en a bien profité. »

« Non »

Potter se releva avec toute la prestance de son rang et se mit à marcher d'un pas ferme vers le château. James, lui, soupira et regarda le lac. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent.

¤¤¤

**Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster hier, mais je n'étais pas chez moi. Mais bon, je remercie mes reviewers, vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir : Chocolatine, Lilyforever, Alyre, Malilite, et Nono-chan230 !**

**Vous avez aimé HP7 ? Moi, la fin m'a un peu déçu. Mais ça me fait tout bizarre de savoir qu'il n'y aura plus de Harry Potter ... Ca y est, elle a dévoilé ses secrets ... mais pour moi, ça restera toujours quelque chose de beau et de mystérieux.**

**Sur cette note, je vous laisse ;) **

**Syrielle**


End file.
